Shigaku
Background Appearance Despite being a demon, Shigaku has more of a humanoid appearance. He has short, gray-white hair, a part of it covering his right eye. He sports a sleeveless black T-shirt, with a black hakama bottom to match. He also wears what appears to be part of a buddhist outfit, with a bandage-like sleeve on his left arm. Personality In terms of personality, Shigaku is mostly a laid-back, but easily bored individual. Often, he shows apathy and sarcasm towards others, especially towards beings who he deem to be incredibly foolish. However, he is also capable showing respect, loathing or otherwise, as such after his confrontation with Takeshi, another yokai. He is also shown to have no loyalty towards anyone, even the Demon King Echo, although this is easily hidden when needed to be. Despite his seemingly hostile demeanor, he is also capable of showing a kinder side. When they have truly earned his respect, Shigaku will put his own life at risk to help his own comrades if neccessary. If a teammate is gravely wounded, he will toss whatever he is doing and rush to pull him out of danger if possible. Around closer friends, he also has a more childish and cheerful personality, expressing a certain extent of a positive attitude. Abilities While having less strength compared to the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru and Echo, Shigaku's abilities are still well above that of the average yokai. His exact level of strength is unknown, although it was shown he was able to fight on even ground with Takeshi, a master swordsman in the demon world. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Shigaku, due to not having a weapon of his own, mostly relies on hand-to-hand and CQC in order to fight his opponents. He has shown to be quite proficient in this skill, as he was able to kill several yokai with only his bare hands. Agility & Acrobatics: One of Shigaku's more noticeable traits is his high agility factor. He fights in a more elegant manner than anyone else, and can easily evade most physical attacks, often following up with a stunner move such as a sweep kick or a take-down. Enhanced Vision: While not matching up to the speed of experts such as Takeshi and Echo, Shigaku has an excellent level of eyesight, allowing him to percieve and predict even the fastest of his enemy's movements. Expert Tactician: Shigaku, when observing his opponent's movements, can tell how and what their fighting style is. This allows him to come up with an efficient way of countering it in order to beat them. Fire Master: It is revealed that Shigaku is a fire yokai, able to manipulate and utilize fire techniques. *'Hibashira:' Literally meaning, Blazing Column, this is the name of a parasitic fire demon taking residence inside of Shigaku's left arm, earned by sacrificing his original left arm. Once released, Hibashira is able to set whatever organic matter it touches ablaze in a white burst of fire. However, while it is released, the decaying time of Shigaku's right arm is increased drastically, resulting in an accelerated rotting of the flesh. Once Hibashira has returned, the arm will restore back to its normal form before the decadation happens. However, if it takes too long to return, the process will rot away nearly all of the flesh on the arm, leaving nothing but bone. *'Kokushibyou:' (lit. meaning Black Death). Channeling demonic energy into his fingertips, Shigaku is able to increase the cutting strength of his own hands, and can easily slice through flesh, similar to the way a demon's claws are used. This is depicted by white and tiny flames covering his fingertips. He can utilize this technique with either one or both hands. Category:Demon Category:Fanon Character